Eyebot pod
}} The eyebot pod is a constructible settlement item added in the Fallout 4 add-on Automatron. Characteristics Once constructed, it requires six power to activate. Once active, the player can use the terminal to select any of the listed types of crafting materials, ammunitions or explosives. Afterwards the container opens and releases an eyebot that immediately starts searching for the selected item, triggering a two-stage miscellaneous quest to retrieve it from a radiant location. The pod terminal also offers the same functionality as the standard terminal that can be built in a settlement. When connected via wiring to spotlights, turrets, and switches, it can be used to control these systems as usual. Crafting Search options Following is a list of items the eyebot can be tasked to search in the wasteland, sorted by category. Note that two of the available ammo types are mislabeled in the pod's console menu: .556 instead of 5.56mm and Spike instead of Railway spike. Locations A jury-rigged eyebot pod can be found in the wasteland as a random encounter. It can be used in the same way as a regular eyebot pod to search for components, although the terminal seems to have some data corruption. Possible encounter locations include: * North of Coast Guard Pier * North of coastal cottage * North of Jamaica Plain * North of relay tower 0MC-810 * West of Lynn Pier parking * West of Sunshine Tidings Co-op * East of Federal Ration Stockpile * East of Lake Quannapowitt water treatment plant * East of Somerville Place * South of Boston mayoral shelter * Southeast of Graygarden * Southwest of Mass Pike Interchange * Southwest of Natick Police Department Notes * The amounts of crafting components the eyebot discovers are usually minuscule, rarely exceeding five units per search and often yielding far less. The materials are also usually found in hostile strongholds. * The eyebot is a physical world object that must be able to move around in order to do its job. Its pod should therefore be placed with enough free space around it to prevent the eyebot from getting stuck. Building it in enclosed spaces is ill-advised. Should the eyebot become stuck however, simply sleeping in a bed for two or more in-game hours will advance the resource recovery quest to the next stage. * If sent to go find expensive objects (ex: mini nuke) it will find only one. However, it is extremely useful for obtaining missiles as they are usually found in quantities within the 15-20 region. * The eyebot can be destroyed by the player, and if it's destroyed, the quest will be cancelled, and the terminal will lock the player out. Should the eyebot be destroyed by the player or hostile NPCs, the eyebot pod will need to be repaired as it will be considered broken. * The type of container that holds the discovered item(s) appears to be completely independent from the item's own category. * Eyebot pods cannot be used to collect objects on the Island or in Nuka-World. Any attempt to have the eyebot search will result in an error message. * If more than one jury-rigged eyebot pod is found, each will only search for a single separate selection from the menu. Multiple bots cannot be used to search for the same item at the same time, the terminal will display an error message and offer another selection. * Recalling the eyebot leaves the items in place. Gallery FO4_JuryRiggedTerminalScreen.jpg|Jury-rigged eyebot pod terminal screen FO4_JuryRigged_MassPike.jpg|Jury-rigged eyebot pod southwest of Mass Pike Interchange FO4_JuryRigged_SomervillePlace.jpg|Jury-rigged eyebot pod east of Somerville Place Category:Automatron settlement objects Category:Automatron world objects ru:Док-станция робоглаза uk:Док-станція робоока